marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire State Of Mind
Empire State Of Mind Lyrics Yeah, yeah, I'ma up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to De Niro, but I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway, brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash spot, 560 State Street Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons whipping pastry Cruising down 8th Street, off-white Lexus Driving so slow, but BK is from Texas Me, I'm up at Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie Now I live on Billboard, and I brought my boys with me Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping mai tai Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives Nigga, I be spiked out, I can trip a referee Tell by my attitude that I am most definitely from In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York New York, New York (I made you hot, nigga) Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though But I got a gang of niggas walking with my clique, though Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rock Afrika Bambaataa shit, home of the hip hop Yellow Cab, Gypsy Cab, Dollar Cab, holla back For foreigners that ain't fifty, they act like they forgot how to act Eight million stories out there, and they're naked Cities is a pity, half of y'all won't make it Me, I gotta plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made" If Jesus payin' LeBron, I'm paying Dwyane Wade Three dice, Cee-lo, three-card Monte Labor Day Parade, rest in peace, Bob Marley Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade Long live the king, yo, I'm from the Empire State that's In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York New York, New York Lights is blinding, girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick The sidelines is blind with casualties Who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse Don't bite the apple, Eve, caught up in the in crowd Now you're in style, end of the winter gets cold En vogue with your skin out, the city of sin is a pity on a whim Good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out Everybody ride her just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church ends Came here for school, graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars addicted to the limelight MDMA got you feeling like a champion The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York New York, New York One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty No place in the world that can compare Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Come on, come on) In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York New York, New York Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs